TV Jumpers
by Ryoukitten
Summary: When Malik creates a device in the television, Bakura, Ryou, and Marik get dragged into the twisted yami's game.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Bakura, Ryou, and Marik sat around the television, staring dully at the flickering screen. Malik, however, thought of something much more exciting. This could only spell trouble when a yami is thinking of something exciting. He was sitting in the basement of Ryou's home, and putting something together, something of metal. Of course, the noise was overheard by the very powerful ears of Bakura, and he stood to see what was going on. "Be right back," he muttered. A small grunt from the tan hikari, and a nod from the pale one.

He made his way to the basement door, opened, and saw nothing but darkness, even for the middle of the day. A wild laughter erupted from the bottom, and a dim light was flickering in the back. Bakura cocked one eyebrow, and looked confused beyond all belief. Marik had made his way over to Bakura, and appeared behind him. "What the heck was that?" he asked, almost monotone. Bakura turned his head slightly, and saw both Ryou and Marik looking over his shoulder.

"How should I know?" he growled.

"Hey! Didn't your yami go down there earlier?" Ryou questioned, looking rather nervous himself. Marik thought for a moment, paused, and then took off quickly down the stairs. "Guess so…," Ryou said, and followed his friend downstairs. Bakura, however, stayed at the top of the stairs. After what happened with the stew dinner exploding the night before, he didn't want to get caught up in any nonsense.

All was quiet, for all of 5 minutes. "HELP!!!" Ryou's screams came from the basement. Bakura snapped back to reality, and took off downstairs. He came to the television in the middle of the lone, empty basement, just with the static on the screen. "Bakura!" Ryou's voice came from within it!

"Oh crap, what now?!" he reached over to the television, only to fall into it. After he fell through, the television screen faded to black, and only the sound of Malik's evil laughter echoed.

"Let the games begin…"


	2. American Dragon Bakura!

-1Hey everyone! I think I'm gunna start commenting in my stories now. This is just a small idea I had based off a dream I had one night. Hope you all enjoy!

Yu-Gi-Oh!© Kazuki Takahashi

American Dragon Jake Long© Jeff Goode

Bakura sat up, his head in a fog. He grumbled and groaned. "What the Hell just happened?" he muttered, and looked around. Ryou was laying next to him in an odd outfit. He had a white tee shirt, and dull rose colored pants. A small, pink headband pulled his hair back only some. "What are you wearing, Ryou?" the yami questioned. Ryou moved from his slight slumber, and peered into a pair of red eyes. He shot back quickly, gasping.

"You know how much I _hate_ when you do that!" he yelled back. Bakura only dug in his ear a bit, and grimaced at the boy. Ryou blinked for a moment, and started to take in what just happened. After a moment, the only thing he managed to say was, "What are you wearing?"

"What?! I just asked you that!" Bakura barked. Small flames came from his mouth, causing Ryou to back up. Bakura, who was now confused again, rose to his feet. "Come on," he offered his hand to help Ryou stand. The boy stood up with the others help, and looked around nervously. Bakura started to walk off down the street, devoid of life.

"Hey! Wait! Where are you going?" Ryou ran to catch up.

'To find that good-for-nothing bastard that did this!" Bakura growled. Ryou, with his insight of television shows let out a gasp.

" I know where we are!" he said, causing Bakura to jump from the enthusiasm in his voice. "We are in American Dragon Jake Long!" he said, just as loudly. Bakura grumbled. He hated kids shows, but he stared to understand what was going on. The demented, artichoke haired yami trapped them in the television.

"I don't know this show that well, so you're gunna have to fill me in," he said. Ryou pointed to a bench, and both boys sat down.

"O.k," Ryou started. "There is a boy named Jake Long, and he is a dragon. His whole family is of dragon blood. There is an evil man named Huntsman, who is in charge of a whole group called Huntsclan. They hunt magical creatures, and Jake has to stop him, since he has to help magical creatures. Judging from our clothing, I would say you are Jake and I'm Rose," he finished. Bakura placed his hand to his chin, and started to take all of this new information in. Making a disgruntled face every-so-often, he finally took it in.

"So I can turn into a dragon?" he questioned. Ryou nodded, and the other boy smiled evilly. "O.k.!" he started to close his eyes, and concentrate. When nothing happened after five minutes, he turned to Ryou annoyed. "How do I change?" Ryou stood up, and struck a heroic pose.

"You have to say 'Dragon Up!', then you will change!" he said. Bakura cocked his eyebrow at the boy.

"Oh Hell… But whatever. Dragon Up…," he said dully, and nothing happened. Bakura growled. "I said 'Dragon Up'," nothing again. Bakura stomped his foot. "Dragon Up! Dragon Up! Dragon Up!!!" still nothing.

"You have to say it with feeling…," Ryou sounded exasperated. Bakura grumbled, and before he could try summoning the inner dragon form again, a group of men and women wearing dark green jumpsuits came down from the buildings. Bakura growled violently at them, eyes in slits, and Ryou hid behind him. A man wearing a large cape and a broad outfit jumped down, and laughed evilly.

"At last, American Dragon. Now you will die!" he said, pointing a speared staff at the dragonless Bakura, and fired a laser. Bakura, in turn, grabbed Ryou and ran up the block. "After them!" he moved his arm in their direction, and many of the followers charged. Bakura quickly ducked into an alleyway, and flipped up a sewer cover, and jumped in with Ryou. The crowd of huntsmen kept running, except for the leader himself. He went down the alleyway, and jumped into the opening. He landed in the sewer with a squishing **THUD!**, and started to run after Bakura and Ryou himself.

"You can't escape me, Dragon!" he yelled, his staff firing more lasers. Bakura jumped into the sewer's water, and started to swim, Ryou still by his side. The Huntsman never left their trail, and kept firing in the water.

"Go under! I know a shortcut!" Ryou said, and went under the water. Bakura didn't understand, but the laser-firing was getting on his nerves. Being dragonless for the moment, he had no choice but to follow his hikari. Ryou was swimming quickly, his breath leaving him fast. Bakura was behind him, still wondering what was going on. When a light shone and both boys appeared in a fountain, he then had to ask.

"What just happened?!" he bellowed. A group of mermaids were staring at him. They were sitting in the fountain, brushing their hair.

"Welcome to the Magical Realm!" Ryou said, and climbed out of the water. Bakura followed, eyes wide with amazement. "Maybe here, you can change into your form easier…," he said.

"O.k.," Bakura nodded. "Dragon Up!" he said, and nothing happened once more. He sighed, almost defeated. Ryou looked upset, and was startled when another laser was fired.

"But how?!" he said, and turned to see the Huntsman, dry and with his staff pointed at them.

"What, you think I don't know the storyline either?!" he laughed, and removed his helmet.

"The bastard!" Bakura yelled, and stared at Malik in the Huntsman's outfit.

"Heh! Took you two long enough!" he sneered.

"Where is Marik!?" Ryou questioned.

"Not here, obviously. He must have slipped through the cracks for this show!" he laughed villainously again. Ryou growled, and ran at Malik. He quickly snatched the staff from him, and pointed it. "Ah! So you know the show too, huh?" he chuckled. "O.k. Huntsgirl, turn and destroy the American Dragon!" he said. Ryou turned to Bakura, and evil look in his eyes.

"Da Hell?!" Bakura growled. "You didn't tell me Rose was the Huntsman's lackey!"

"He also didn't tell you that Rose and Jake love each other," Malik said again.

"And you also forgot…," Ryou started. "That Rose _turns_ on the Huntsclan!" he whirled around, and fired at Malik, nailing him in the chest. He flew back, and dropped the staff to the ground. "We have to leave, now!" Ryou said, and ran to Bakura. Bakura didn't want to question what else was going on, let alone the info Ryou left out. He just followed running behind him. Malik got up, grabbed his staff and fired at Ryou.

"That hurt, you little punk!!" he growled. Ryou flew forward when the laser hit his back. Bakura skidded to a stop, and went to Ryou's side.

"Ryou! You o.k.?" he questioned. Ryou looked wearily at him. Even though it didn't look like it hurt the cartoon characters that much, it surely hurt him a lot! He wheezed slightly, the air knocked out of him.

"I-I'll be fine…," he said, looking at Bakura. Bakura was scared witless, and didn't know what was going on, but he knew he didn't _like it_!

"DRAGON UP!!" he yelled, and a flame surrounded Ryou and himself. His hands grew into a red, clawed hand with three fingers and a thumb. A tail came from his back side, and wings emerged from his back. His hair started to spike down his back and tail, and his legs shifted in the dragon's form. He roared to the sky, with his newly formed snout, and his eyes turned to Malik. "You're mincemeat!" he roared, and flew at him.

Malik had little time to react, and was thrown back really far. Bakura roared again, raised his head, and shot a large fire beam at Malik. The Huntsman flew back further, and hit a wall, smashing it around him. The newly formed dragon landed on the ground by Ryou, picked him up, and looked at him sadly. "Are you o.k.?" The boy didn't answer. He saw a light above him, that looked like the light from the basement. "There…," he flew up to it, and vanished when he got close enough.

O.k.! Tis finished with this chapter!

Ryou: What's the next one?

No clue yet!

Ryou: Really?

J/K I know! If anyone else has an idea, let me know, k? See ya!


	3. One Eye Patch Over Ryou

O.k.! I am gunna work on chapter 2!

Bakurasarcastic Whoopee…

Gee, just for that, I'm gunna do my current fandom!!

Bakurashudders No!

Yes!!!

Yu-Gi-Oh!© Kazuki Takahashi

Air Gear© Oh! Great

Bakura: Damn you, Vile Woman!

Note Italics means that they are the character in question.

Ex: Instead of writing Ryou, I'll type to acknowledge him as _Akito_.

Bakura and Ryou flew out of a portal and landed on a bed pretty hard. In a matter of minutes a girl with dark pink hair came into the room. "Listen! If you and Akito are kindly going to go at it, let me know so I can turn the television up!" she yelled. A smaller girl with green hair carrying an evil looking doll stood behind her. She smiled only slightly.

"Come on Mikan-nee," she started. "If Ikki-kun and Akito-kun wish to have their fun, we should let them," she concluded, the smile only getting wider. Mikan looked at the little girl. She turned to leave.

"Come Ume-chan. I don't think you want to see what the grown-ups do!" she laughed. Ume followed her older sister out, and closed the door. _Ikki_ sat up, looked around, and started to take all of the information in again.

"What the Hell just happened!?" he bellowed. He was no longer wearing a red jacket and tan khakis. He was now donned in a white tee shirt, and black jeans. When he stood up, a small crow appeared in his head. "GAH!!!" he shouted. _Akito_ sat up quickly.

"Neh? I can't see out of my right eye…," he said. He went to move the eye patch that prevented his vision, when a hand from outside the window grabbed him.

"I wouldn't do that. I have seen enough episodes of this to know what could happen," Marik was at the window wearing a white beanie, light blue hoodie, and dark blue jeans. He had ATs on. He stood in the window, and then came in. _Akito_ sat speechless, and lowered his hand from his eye.

"What might happen then?" he questioned, a little shaken up that Marik had just busted in and stopped him.

"There is another side to you named Agito. He is evil, much like Bakura, and tends to swear a lot," Marik said. _Ikki_ snickered a bit.

"Then by all means, he should change it. This might be fun!" he laughed. _Akito_ pouted, then came to a startling discovery when he looked into the mirror across the room.

"Hey! Our images changed!" he said. _Ikki_ looked, and noticed the black hair in the mirror. His hair, features, and everything else was normal in reality, but here he looked different. _Akito_ played with his hair, and noticed the figure in the mirror doing the same thing, but with shorter, dark blue hair. The image looked younger than he normally was. _Ikki_ was amazed by what this Ikki person looked like. He started to fluff his hair, and watched his image fluff with the much shorter, black hair. The crow in his hair cawed.

"Why the Hell is there a bird in my hair?!" _Ikki_ yelled with anger.

"Well, Ikki, you have always had a bird in your hair," Marik said. _Ikki_ growled at him.

"Oi! Marik! How about you get the bird and shove it!?" he yelled again. Marik covered his mouth.

"Shhh! I think we should call each other by the names of our characters. That way, there won't be any confusion," the calmer boy said. _Akito _smiled.

"Then what's your name?" he asked.

"Kazu," he replied. _Ikki _laughed.

"What kind of name is 'Kazu'?!" he snorted. _Kazu _threw a pillow at him, and glared.

"Just shut up and get your ATs on, Ikki!" he yelled. He got back onto the window ledge, and froze. "Oh yeah. Akito, only _Agito_ can skate. You have to switch over," he said again, and hopped out the window. _Akito _and _Ikki_ ran over to the window, and watched their friend skating on the railing.

"How the Hell are we supposed to do that?!" _Ikki_ barked.

"Don't worry! It comes naturally!" _Kazu _called back to the boys. _Akito _was getting on a pair of black ATs with a point on them, and sat on the window ledge. Without warning, he jumped down. In the jump, he moved his right arm up to his face, and moved the tan eye patch over from the right to the left eye. The golden eye opened in a glare, and he latched himself onto the railing, and took off speeding. _Ikki_ had no choice but to follow his friend's advice, and pray for the best. He pulled hi own ATs on, and jumped out the window. He too started to skate like a pro.

"Woohoo! This is great!" _Ikki_ whooped from behind his friends.

"Took you long enough to join us, Crow!" _Agito_ sounded vicious. This actually kind of scared _Ikki_ a bit, since he had never heard his light say anything like that, let alone sound like that!

"What the?! What did you call me?!" _Ikki_ growled, catching up to the evil hikari.

"Crow! Kazu said to call you that!" he said again. He sounded more annoyed and vicious than before. Whatever this show was doing to _Agito, Ikki_ didn't like it. The trio kept on the fence, until a figure bolted through it, and snapped it.

"Augh!" _Kazu _yelled.

"Crap!!"_ Ikki_ hollered.

"Fuck!" _Agito _yelped. All three fell off the fence into a semi shallow river bank. _Ikki _came up first, and started yelling.

"Who the Hell did that?! I swear, I'm gunna bust some heads!" he sneered, looking around violently. A boy standing with a skull mask and dark robes on started to laugh. He removed the mask, and revealed his identity.

"Miss me?" Malik said, smirking.

"Hardly!" _Ikki_ yelled, and climbed out of the water. _Agito _was growling from being wet, and _Kazu _had just climbed out of the water. "Who the Hell are you supposed to be?!" _Ikki _let out another angered grunt.

"Magaki; Leader of the Skull Saders!" he laughed evilly. "My men and I would _love _to challenge you to a battle!" _Ikki _rolled up his sleeves and grinned.

"Finally! A fight!"

"You don't fight how you are thinking. You have to go through rules, or something," _Kazu _started, his knowledge not good with the current show they were in.

"I'll tell you. There is a level of battles that you have to fight in, depending on your rank," _Magaki_ started. "The Crow is level D, as is the Jet. The Shark, however, is A. Sadly, this makes you three all D Class. There is luck for you though. Since I am only F Class now, we get to have an F Class battle for D!" he sneered. _Ikki _stepped forward, and got close in _Magaki's _face.

"Bring It!"

Ooh cliff hanger! Gotta do homework, or I'm gunna be in trouble! XD More later! Review and give me a shout if you want to see your fave show done!


	4. The AT Battle! BuCrow!

RK: Yay! Chapter Three! I guess I'm on a roll, despite the cold!sneezes

Agito: You had a white haired fag play me?! The Fuck?!

Ryou(slight whimper)

Bakura: Why you…(tackles Agito and wrestles)

RK: Rrrright… Anyways! Let's continue!

Yu-Gi-Oh!© Kazuki Takahashi

Air gear© Oh! Great

In case you forgot, names in italic are addressing the characters as they are called.

­­­­

_Ikki _stood at a bridge, and looked right across. To the left was water, and the right had water. _Agito _stood behind him at a distance, a smug, evil grin on his face. _Kazu_ was next to the "smaller" boy, and was semi nervous. Sure Bakura wasn't one for skating, but _Ikki_ was the Sky King, and was able to skate well. The teens stood in the wind, letting their hair blow all over.

"Well, are you ready, Crow?!" _Magaki _sneered at the black haired boy, and his ATs started to whir.

"Always ready, ya bastard!" _Ikki_ hissed through his teeth.

"You better not lose, Damn Crow!" _Agito _yelled to his darker half. _Kazu_ could only stand silent.

"The game is this, we race! The first one to make it back to this part of the fence, wins!" _Magaki_ yelled to the Crow. _Kazu _stepped forward.

"Ready, Set, GO!!!" he waved his hand down. Both the Crow and the Skull Demon took off in a bolt of raw power. _Agito's _eye looked upward to see more men in black robes charging.

"We have company…," he sounded eager. His ATs whirred, and he jumped into the air to get a better view. His eye squinted slightly, and he could see that the men were trying to sabotage the race. _Agito _came back down. "Come on! We gotta save the Crow, or we'll be stuck here!" he jumped back into the air with his friend by his side.

"Hey!" _Kazu _yelled out, and kicked off a wall close to him. He came at three of the men so fast, he knocked them out of the air into the shallow waters below. _Agito _took no chances, and swung his leg back in the air. He swung his body hard enough, that a large, slicing power came from his ATs. It hit some more of the men hard enough, that they went flying into the windows of the empty buildings around them. The Shark landed on one of the buildings, and started to watch the race from below.

_Ikki _and _Magaki_ were neck and neck, and had no signs of slowing down. The Skull Demon knew he wasn't going to be beaten twice in a row, and pulled out a large, pointed hammer on a stick. He swung it up from the bottom, and struck _Ikki_ in the ribs. He gasped out in great pain, and went flying into the air. "This battle is mine, Crow Boy! You lose!!" he laughed evilly, as he skidded toward the finish point. The Crow flew into a wall hard enough to shatter some of it away.

"No! _Ikki_!!" _Kazu_ screamed, and jumped off a building top. He darted right to the bottom, where his friend was. Time seemed to slow down for the boys. _Kazu _got to the railing, and caught his friend. _Agito_ had found his way down as well, and was holding him up. Both the Jet and the Shark lifted the Crow up onto the rails. "You o.k.?" the frantic _Kazu_ asked, still nervous about the attack. _Ikki_ nodded he was, and sat up, the dark look of the real Bakura returning to him.

"Malik! I'm coming for you! Whether you are some jerk in a robe, or the spiky haired bastard! I…Will…Get You!!" he growled, grabbing _Agito_ and darting toward him. The "smaller" boy looked at him nervously, and thought about what idea his darker half had. "Now _Agito_! Fang Grind!!" he shot _Agito _into the air, who spun in a circle upward. His eye flickered and looked just like that of a demon shark, and he swung his leg back. He kicked hard enough to shoot a slice through the air, and right at _Ikki_. As the attack hit, _Magaki_ started to laugh.

"I think you were supposed to miss him, not hit him!" he chuckled evilly, thinking he had won. Just as he thought to continue on, _Ikki_ burst from a large beam, hair flying in ever direction. For a split second, _Magaki_ could see the split between Ikki flying, and Bakura flying. _Ikki_ landed in front of _Magaki_, and went sailing ahead to the finish point. He had thrown the other off balance, and into the shallow river below. _Kazu_ and _Agito_ had gotten up to _Ikki_ and saw an opening in the ground.

"Go!!" _Agito _pointed out, and turned back into Ryou as he got closer. Bakura and Marik had changed as well, as they vanished in a flood of light. Malik surfaced, the world around him fading. He let out a growl, and jumped out of the river in a flash, and flew right into the hole.

RK: O.k.! Finished!

Bakura: The only reason you got this pathetic chapter off the ground, is cause you are home sick.

RK: Damn right!!(coughs)

Bakura: Faker!

RK: Bring me my chocolate ice cream with the gummi bears, or suffer my wrath!!

Bakura(takes off running)

RK: Anyways, review makes a happy kitten happier! I shall answer your reviews in the next chapter as well! Hope you enjoyed! Now to think of another idea…(starts plotting) Oh, btw, this might turn into a yaoi, somewhere down the line, and I might thrown another character into, but you would have to vote for it! Here are some ideas!

Yuugi

Yami

Anzu

Jonouchi

Honda

Miho

That's all for now! Have any other suggestions, don't be afraid to ask, since I only bite Bakura… XD


End file.
